Friday the 13th
by Free Angel
Summary: Rinoa and Squall have a fight, how will it work out? Maybe it'll get interesting... R&R please!
1. Fight

Rinoa sits quietly watching the street in front of her house, he's a few minutes late but that's alright. Five minutes pass and she sees Squall drive up and park in front of her house. She smiles happily and waits for him to approach her. Angelo is outside and he begins jumping up and down on Squall trying to get his attention. Squall continues to walk up to the front door, still ignoring Angelo. Finally he gets to the door and pushes Angelo on the ground. Rinoa looks at him with a horrified expression, "What are you doing?!"

"Your dog is pissing me off."

"I'm sorry? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"You know what; I don't feel like dealing with this right now." Squall turns to leave.

Rinoa doesn't believe her eyes, he's actually leaving. She watches him walk down to the street and quickly get into his car. He drives away fast, not even bothering to look behind. Rinoa is stunned for sometime, but she eventually comes to her senses. Tears begin streaming down her face, and she sobs loudly into her hands. She quickly runs down to the street where she thinks he will pass. She stands on the corner, hoping to get a glimpse of his car. She never sees it. She stands there a few moments in the streetlight, crying. She runs into her house, by-passing her father's questions.

She runs upstairs, jumps face first onto her bed and cries quietly into the pillow. She knows he's not mad at her, but why can't she stop crying? She had an awful day in the first place, though that's to be expected on Friday the 13th with a full moon above and a couple days away from Halloween. She lies like this for a while, thinking of what to do next. Just then the phone rings. She lets the machine pick it up.

"Rin? Hey, sorry."

She waits for him to continue.

"I know you're there, pick up, please?"

She stays put.

"Look, we need to talk."

She stands up slowly and picks up the receiver. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry! What I don't know is what happened. Why did you do that? Were you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why take it out on me?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did Squall." She shifts impatiently waiting for his reply

"I needed to cool down."

"Look, you need to—"

"I love you Rin."

She stops for a moment. Should she take that as an apology? Her heart tells her yes, but her mind tells her he needs to hurt. She sits in silence. She knows that not giving him love is the worst thing she can do right now.

"I love you too," she replies, she can't do it. She needs him; she can't stay mad at the wonderful guy on the other end, no matter what he does. He could rip her heart out, and she would still want him just as much. She lies in silence waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry."

"I know…"

"Do you want—"

"No, I don't know if I want to see you," She interrupts him anticipating his question. "I need to cool down for a little while. I'm still a little confused."

"I need you."

"I need you too Squall, but you just walked away, and didn't even bother to look back!"

"I'm coming over."

"Wait, what?"

He hung up the phone, not saying another word. She sits staring at the phone, dumbfounded. She places the phone back in its cradle and lies down on the bed.


	2. At the House

"I'm sorry."

"I know…"

"Do you want—"

"No, I don't know if I want to see you," She interrupts him anticipating his question. "I need to cool down for a little while. I'm still a little confused."

"I need you."

"I need you too Squall, but you just walked away, and didn't even bother to look back!"

"I'm coming over."

"Wait, what?"

He hung up the phone, not saying another word. She sits staring at the phone, dumbfounded. She places the phone back in its cradle and lies down on the bed.

Five minutes later the doorbell rings, she runs down and opens the door just enough for him to see her tearstained face. He looks at her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" he asks, she jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Do I look okay?" She asks weakly

"Not really."

"Well, duh! I was just sitting upstairs crying over you."

"Can I come in?" he asks quietly. She's stunned for a moment while the sound of his voice melts her defenses and touches her inner core. She sighs deeply, she loves him; how could she possibly stay mad. She opens the door and steps to the side, allowing him to pass through the doorway, with just enough room for him to fit while still brushing up against her.

"Look I'm—" He begins, but he is quickly cut off.

She jumps and pulls his lips toward hers; she doesn't want him to talk. She wants him to hold her, make her feel better physically, not mentally. Mentally, she knew they would get through this, they always did. She knew this physically too, but she wanted the reassurance. Their lips lock for a few moments, then Rinoa releases her lover. "I know," she says bluntly, "now shut up and kiss me. You owe me for tonight."

His eyes search hers with a faint hint of fear, but finally he notices the tint of humor in her eyes; he smirks and leads her downstairs.

She walks ahead and lays down on the futon, smiling at him playfully. "It's a full moon tonight Squall."

He looks at her in a confused manner, the expression on his face makes her giggle. "Come lie with me," She says simply, "I need you to hold me close."

He complies and moves to lie next to her with her back facing away from him. Their eyes lock instantly, pure love flowing freely between them. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, moving her lips close enough for them to feel each other breathing. "I love you" he states suddenly. Rinoa jumps at the rough yet soothing sound of his voice, her muscles relax a moment later with a large sigh.

"I love you too" she replies, placing her head on his chest as he rolls over on his back. She stays on her side like that for a while, inhaling his sweet scent like a drug. He smirks at her as she complains of a headache from breathing in too much.

"It's your fault."

"No, it's yours," she states simply, "you smell too good. You're a drug."

He stares blankly at her for a moment then shrugs, no use arguing over this one. She looks up at him suddenly "I want you." He looks at her, confused. "I need you" she adds.

"What do you mean?" he stares at her, helpless.

"I want you to show me you love me."

"I do."

"I know that Squall, I want you to show me physically."

He doesn't move, he thinks for a moment, and reaches a decision quickly. He sits up, bringing her with him. He tilts her head up and kisses her gently. He pulls away and looks for her reaction. She looks as she's about to protest when he kisses her again, more passionately this time. Their tongues massage over each other as Rinoa moans happily into Squalls mouth. As the kiss continues, Squalls hands begin to wander over Rinoas body, seeking flesh, but finding only cloth. Disappointed they retreat to the back of Rinoas head pulling her deeper into the kiss. They stay like that a moment, then Rinoa pulls away. "Good boy." She smiles.

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Let me know what you think! More to come I promise, give me time, shouldn't take too long. R&R! It'll get even better soon ;)**

**-Rinoa**


	3. Downstairs

"I'm not a dog," replies Squall simply.

Rinoa giggles happily, "I know that, I'm just teasing you. It means that you gave me what I want."

Squall stares blankly at her for a moment then lets out a loud sigh. He shakes his head slowly; he stops suddenly when Rinoa strokes his arm tenderly.

"You don't need to completely understand," She whispers quietly in his ear as she begins to wrap herself around him, "just get an idea of what I want 'tis all."

He shivers as she straddles him. He places his hands firmly on the couch on either side of him, suddenly becoming highly conscious of what is going on. "Rin… I…"

"Sh, It's alright, just relax." She replies. She lifts his chin and looks him in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Squall freezes for a moment, "yes," he replies quietly.

Rinoa drops his chin and he immediately looks away. "Squall, look at me."

His response is slow, but he looks her in the eye again.

"Give me your hands."

He raises his hands and places his palm down into hers. She sighs as she glances at them.

Squall panics, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you wear these gloves when you're with me?"

He shrugs.

"Take them off."

A flash of panic runs through his eyes.

"Trust me Squall."

Never taking his eyes off her, he slowly pulls the gloves off. She quickly snatches them from his hands and throws them to the side. "Hey…"

"Relax; you can have them back in a little while."

"But I…"

"Squall, you don't need them when you're with me. I'm not going to hurt you. Give me your hands again."

He hesitates then cautiously raises his hands to hers. She touches them softly, not completely knowing how he will react. His face looks strained, as if it is painful for him to be touched, but he wants to make her happy. She grins at him, trying to lighten the mood a little. She slips each hand under her shirt, placing one on either side of her stomach, just above her hips. He shutters and sighs loudly. She holds his hands there a moment, then leans in to whisper in his ear,

"I trust you." Then before he can respond she kisses him, long and deep. She removes her hands from his to touch his face and bring his head closer to hers. She gently caresses his tongue with hers, he moans into her mouth as his hands begin to wonder over her flesh. Beginning with her stomach, he strokes her gently; then moves to her back where he pushes to bring her closer to him. She can feel him now they are so close, she knows he wants her just as much as she wants him.

His hands shift upward suddenly, and he pulls her closer. He breaks the kiss; then flips onto his back with her straddling on top. She's shocked at first but then smiles down at him.

"I love you," He states suddenly, "and I trust you with everything that I am."

She lays her head down on his chest; his heartbeat is fast, but steady. She sits up, "I know Squall."

"I can we, I mean…" he hesitates, "I have a question, but I don't know how to ask."

Rinoa smiles sweetly and reaches for his hand, "just ask me," she kisses his hand delicately.

He shivers as his body relaxes at her gentle touch. "I want to…" he frowns, unsure as to how to say what he means, he sighs.

"Touch me?" finishes Rinoa.

His eyes show a flash of panic; then he relaxes at the sight of Rinoa's gentle smile. He nods cautiously.

She looks at him a moment then grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it gracefully over her head. She giggles at his expression of disbelief, "Did you think I wouldn't do it?"

He looks up suddenly and blushes.

She laughs, "I'm sorry, I've never seen you turn a different color before." She smiles.

"This is a first for me," Is all he can say.

She shakes her head, "don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He smiles.

She takes his hands suddenly and places them on her sides again. This time he grins and moves his hands along her skin leisurely. She giggles at his soft touch. She looks into his eyes, catching a glimpse of curiosity. "What's on your mind?"

He looks up at her suddenly, fearful.

She smiles playfully, "It's alright, those thoughts are fine; I just need you to tell them to me so I can make them real."

**A/N: I think that's enough for right now… I'll make another post soon, let me know how this is going, should I continue like this, or change it up? Thanks for reading!-RL**EHEHHH


	4. Make up

Squall looks up at her, curiosity swimming in his eyes with a hint of terror.

She brings her lips down to his ear, "Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"I took mine off, so now it's your turn," she replies with a grin.

"Then put yours back on."

"Squall, please, just trust me."

He stares at her a moment, fear has replaced the curiosity.

"Don't be afraid of me."

He looks down, "You see right through me."

She giggles, "That's not a bad thing," and grabs the end of his shirt, "come on."

He sits up enough for her to slide the white t-shirt over his head. Griever makes a metallic sound as it hits his chest.

She touches the pendent, "It's cold."

Squall nods slowly. She giggles at his nervousness then places her ear on his chest, his heart is racing faster now. She sits up.

"Ask me."

He jumps nervously at the sudden sound of her voice.

"I need to know what you want; what you need."

Squall lies silently watching her.

"Please, tell me what's going through your mind, anything at all."

Her frustrated tone makes him uneasy. "I need you."

She looks at him, confused, "you need to be more specific."

"I just need you here, with me."

A look of disappointment crosses Rinoas face.

"What I want is your touch, and…" he pauses to choose the words, "I want to touch you."

Rinoa looks him in the eye. She places her hands palm up in front of her the same way she had before. He understands quickly and places his hands palm down into hers. She slowly places them on her bare midriff. He breaths deeply and closes his eyes a moment. She leans down and kisses him passionately. His hands begin to roam over her bare skin, moving along her sides and back. He stops at her bra, not sure what to do next.

She sits up suddenly and unclips her bra. She takes it off and throws if to the side with his gloves. She smiles at him, he smiles back but he is not looking her in the eye anymore. She laughs quietly under her breath as she leans in to kiss him again. But as soon as their lips meet, Squall wraps his arm around her and flips her onto her back now he gets the top.

"Hey…"

Squall puts a finger to her lips and smiles. She looks as if she's about to object then he leans down to kiss her neck. She gasps at his gentle touch and arches her back. She spreads her legs and allows him to lay closer to her. His lips wonder down her body slowly exploring the hills and valleys of her body. She giggles as he kisses her belly button. "Stop teasing me."

"Is this okay?"

Rinoa nods.

Squall continues his exploration, running his tongue up her side making her shiver slightly.

"That tickles!" she complains playfully. He smiles at her, a smile so full love she just melts. His blue eyes glisten lightly, she can't look away from those wonderful eyes. Her brown eyes dart around his face, taking in everything. "Squall, come here."

With a confused expression Squall crawls on top of Rinoa and lies next to her.

She turns and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Thank you."

"For what?" responds a dumb-founded Squall.

"Loving me so deeply." She replies, "You were willing to do anything to make me happy tonight, you really didn't like seeing me upset. That makes me feel special."

"Well, I guess you're welcome."

She kisses him tenderly on the lips. He can feel the love surge through him, her love empowers him, makes him feel… It's an indescribable feeling… It's just wonderful.

"This has been the weirdest Friday the 13th I've ever had."

Squall nods in response. "I'm sorry about what-"

"Don't, I know you're sorry for earlier," she interrupts, "just hold me close until you have to leave."

He sighs deeply and makes himself more comfortable, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Soon, both Rinoa and Squall are fast asleep in their warm embrace, with Rinoa quietly mumbling something under her breath as Squall doesn't make a sound.

A/N: All done, whatcha think? Too abrupt? I needed to stop before it went too deep let me know what you think! Let me know! Rinoa


End file.
